


Needles and Thorns: 2am Regret

by Lovely_calluna



Category: MYCT - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Other, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_calluna/pseuds/Lovely_calluna
Summary: As a Brit, it's only natural that Tommy can't stand Americans. Especially American women. And his hatred stands especially true when the American woman Nicole opens a tattoo shop right across his own store. What's more, is that she's begun to take quite a disliking to him in return. Tommy finds it only makes sense. The two of them were destined to be enemies.And yet, Tommy can't help this strange flutter in his stomach, a weirdly strong beating of his heart, whenever she stops by.It must be the mutual loathing. Nothing else.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit/oc - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Staring Contests

The sun peaked through a layer of clouds, nearly at its zenith. Birds squaked as they flew by; though it was hard to hear over the busy city.  
Underneath one of the few rays of sun, Tubbs gently places a pot of flowers down, the forth in a row.  
A few feet behind him, Tommy glared out the window, winning a staring contest with the girl in the tattoo shop across the street.  
"She's starin' again," Tommy said, obnoxiously annoying.   
"Maybe she wants to be friends!" Tubbs said, showering his flowers. Tommy sputtered.  
"Friends?!" His voice cracked as he screamed. "With a woman?!"  
He ended his staring contest with her, declaring himself the winner, and faced his friend.  
"Tubbo," he said with an exasperated gasp. "She's American. You know how I feel about those people."  
"Yeah, but..." Tubbo trailed off, thinking for a moment. "What if she's nice?"  
"Tubbo." Tommy didn't need to say more.  
"Well... if you don't want to see her, why don't you work in the back?"  
"The back!?" Tommy screamed. He brought his voice back down, trying his best to sound heartbroken. "Tubbo, I thought we were friends."  
He stomped to the backroom, grumbling about the American woman that consistently won their staring contests.  
"Tommy!" Tubbo laughed.  
"She's still starin'!" 

"I win again, bitch boy," Nicole said to herself, smiling. She patted Saint on the head, asking him, "How many times is that now?"  
Saint tilted his head, completely unaware that she was talking to him.   
"Twenty-three?"  
Saint barked.   
"Okay, fine. Twenty-one. But only because  
someone walked in those two times."   
Saint smiled.   
The bell above the shop door rang, and Nicole's next client walked in. 

Closing had always been an issue for both Tommy and Nicole. After all, their shops shared a dumpster and there was no way Tommy would let Tubbo throw out the trash at night.  
As for Nicole, her only employee, Clay, adamantly refused to even touch the trash. So, they were both stuck throwing out their trash, forced to brace themselves before they saw saw other.  
Tommy lugged a bag of cut stems and wilted petals outside, clearly too weak to carry it.  
"Hey bitch-boy!" He heard Nicole shout. "Weak fucking cunt!"  
Tommy's mouth fell open.  
The nerve of this girl! Of this American! He gasped, dropping his bag and standing in awe of the sheet audacity.  
"Oh, you bitch..." He ran toward her, full intending to pummel her into the ground.  
But as soon as he was in front of her, she dropped to the ground and said, "Ah, hey now, I'm just a little guy. I'm just a small dude and I mean no harm."  
"What the fuck!" Tommy said in a mix of a scream and a laugh.  
He stepped back, and as he did, Nicole sprang up and landed a solid punch on his jaw. He stumbled backwards, dazed for just a second, before collecting his thoughts and throwing a punch at her.  
The two sparred by the dumpster, the bags forgotten.  
"You punch like a pussy, bitch-boy!" Nicole yelled.  
"I'm not a bitch-boy!" Tommy shouted.  
"Tommy." A deep voice rang out, echoing through the ally.  
Tommy froze, giving Nicole the chance to land another hit on his cheek.  
"Nicole!" A higher voice shouted.  
Nicole froze, a nearly silent "uh-oh" escaping her. She scrambled to her feet as Techno and Calluna came toward them.  
Techno picked Tommy up by his neck with one hand.  
"What're you doin', Tommy?" He said; more of a demand than a question.  
At the same time, Calluna pulled Nicole to the side.  
"What the hell?"  
"He started it!" Nicole said.  
"What!" Tommy screamed. "She's lying."  
Nicole rolled her sleeves up, clutching her fist and pulling back a punch. Tommy did the same, but Techno pulled him back.  
On the other side, Calluna looped her arm through Nicole's.  
"She lying, Technoblade!" Tommy insisted. Techno held him by the shoulders, blocking Nicole from his view.  
"Calm down, Tommy," Wilber said, throwing away the danish he had been eating.  
Tommy grumbled, but did as Wilber said.  
"I'm so sorry about all this,"  
Calluna said. She pulled Nicole forward. "Nicole?"  
For a moment, she grumbled, but eventually spoke up.  
"I'm sorry for hitting you, Tommy."  
Tommy huffed. "I'm not," he smirked.  
"Tommy." Wilber's voice was stern. A moment of silence passed.  
"I'm sorry for punching you, Nicole..." he said.  
Wilber nodded, gesturing for Tommy to pick up his trash. Once Tommy tossed the bag in the dumpster, Wilber nodded towards Nicole's bag of trash.  
"What?!" Tommy groaned. "No!"  
"She won," Techno said.  
Tommy stood, astonished. "Unbelievable." He muttered as he picked up her trash and threw it in the bin.  
"Happy?"  
"Very," Wilber said.  
"You didn't have to do that," Calluna piped up. "But thank you." She gently hit Nicole's back.  
"Thank you, Wilber. Thank you Techno."  
The two nodded as the girls left, then looked to Tommy.  
"Did you let her win?" Wilber said.  
Tommy rolled his eyes and stormed back into his shop.


	2. Through Needle Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole closes up shop, reminiscing about her fight less than 20 minutes ago, and finds her self watching the sky, wishing she had someone to watch it with.

"And then the little bitch-boy ran at me! So I knocked him down with one punch and started kicking him," Nicole said, hardly sweeping the floor.  
"That's not what happened," Calluna said, lazily flipping through a magazine. "You dropped down and started crying."  
Nicole huffed, but agreed. Just a moment later, she realized, "You were there?!"  
Calluna laughed, shrugging.  
"Why didn't you do anything!"  
"We wanted to see who would win. Of course, I placed my bet on you."  
Nicole felt a mix of pride and betrayed flutter in her stomach, but she couldn't really say she was surprised.  
"Wilber and Techno did too. They said Tommy isn't the best fighter."  
"Pfft."  
Nicole focused her attention on the floor, hurriedly sweeping away. But for just a second, she glanced up to the flower shop.  
In that second, she met Tommy's eyes from across the street. He had been staring at her, she realized.  
A part of her wanted to flip him off, just to make him blink and start screaming. She half expected him to do the same.  
But instead, she found herself simply staring. And, it seemed he found himself doing the same.  
A light, now knowing gasp came from behind Nicole, and she looked away, to her friend.  
Calluna didn't say anything, but smiled and quirked an eyebrow.  
"No-" Nicole said.  
"I think..."  
"No!" Nicole shouted, holding the broom like a sword. "I love you but if you say what I think you're going to say I'll stab you."  
Calluna laughed, folding the magazine up and setting it down on the neat stack.  
"Fine, fine. I should go anyway."  
"Wait, no!" Nicole said, letting her broom-weilding arm drop to her side. "Don't leave me alone with him."  
She turned around to tug on the door, making sure it was locked. It rattled.  
"You can't even leave, so ha!"  
Calluna rolled her eyes and tidied the things scattered about the table. "I need to go finish up a few things. Why don't you and Tommy try to talk? I'm sure it'll be fine." She winked, blowing a kiss and walking out the back door.  
"I'll see you tomorrow!"  
The door slammed shut and Nicole was left to her thoughts, which were running rampant, and Saint, who wasn't much of a conversationalist.  
"He's a little bitch, Saint," Nicole said, nodding towards the flower shop.  
Saint tilted his head.  
"Tommy!" She let out a frustrated groan, hitting her head on the top of the broomstick. "Ugh, just seeing his stupid face makes me want to bash his head into the ground."  
Saint whimpered and put his head down, burying it under his paws.  
Nicole dropped her broom and immediately went to hold his head in her lap.  
"I'm sorry, baby." She kissed the top of his head countless times. "I just can't stand him."  
When she looked up, she saw that he sat by his shop's window, looking right at her.  
"What a fucking creep."  
She put the broom away, deciding her shop was clean enough, and headed out for home, Saint faithfully by her side. 

A nightly routine was the last thing Nicole expected to have so early on in her life. Yet every night, she would sit at her table and count the tips before she ate. Of course, she always made sure to feed Saint before she started her routine. His health was more important to her. And besides, his monotonous crunching made for good atmosphere.  
"Pretty good tips today, Saint." Nicole said, only slightly expecting a response. Saint's only reply was another crunch of his dry kibble.  
"Fine then. I won't tell you how much we made." She huffed and gathered the bills. Stowing them away in a safe space (under her bed), Nicole trudged to the kitchen.  
"Any chance you made dinner?" She asked Saint. He looked up at her, so wise, yet so lost. She sighed.  
A bright and annoying chime rang from her back pocket- Calluna.  
"Hey," Nicole said.  
"Hi!! Are you feeling alright? I picked up some food on the way home and I ordered too much." Calluna sounded out of breath, and Nicole heard her keychain jiggle as if she was running. At the same time, she heard quick steps just outside her apartment.  
"Calluna." Nicole let her voice drop to a deadpan.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you in my apartment?"  
"Uhh."  
Nicole heard a knock at her door.  
"Yes!" Calluna said through both the phone and the door. Nicole hung up, opening the door with a bright smile.  
"Hello, darling!" She said, going in for a hug.  
"Hi, loves. I found this really cool place down the street from the cafe. They sell these super cool sandwiches and they even come with these cute picks, see?" She held up a plastic pick with a panda head on it.  
"Oh! And I got this for you. I don't know if you'll like it, but the guy behind the counter said it was really good." She thrusted a plastic takeout box toward Nicole. At the same moment, her watch beeped.  
"Shit, I gotta go. Bye, loves! Bye Sainty! I hope you like it!"  
And as quickly as she came, she was gone. Nicole smiled, rolled her eyes, and kicked the door shut.  
She peeked inside the box and found her food slightly tousled, probably from all the running. But tousled or not, a supposedly good sandwich was a supposedly good sandwich.  
She sat to eat, watching the moon rise higher and higher in the sky.  
As the stars began to fade away, Nicole wondered if Tommy was watching the sun rise too.


End file.
